My Life, Our Story
by akiyume kye
Summary: Holding on to his past, Fuji throws away his future. Now that he is leaving, why doesn't Tezuka stop him? Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me
1. Chapter 1: The Sign

**My Life, Our Story**

by akiyume kye

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sign  
**

_Fuji's POV:_ _At the airport, leaving for Paris._

I wait.  
For that sign.

But it never came.

Was I waiting, for a sign that will never come?  
Was I waiting, all this time in vain?

The sign that I hope for.  
The love that I long for.  
The touch that I ache for.

It never came.

But still, I wait.

It is time to go, but I hesitate.

I don't want to go.

I don't want to leave.

I want to stay here.  
To wait, even if it is for eternity.

I don't mind.  
Really, I don't.

It is tiring, it is hard work.  
But truthfully, I don't mind.

I've been waiting for so long; it doesn't matter if I wait a little longer.

Someone calls my name.

I hear it, but I don't.  
It is not the voice I want to hear.

The voice I yearn to hear is deep and commanding, yet soft and inviting.

I hear it everyday, but today, I don't.

I can feel it. I know it.  
I won't hear it today.

But I don't want to go.  
I don't even know why I'm leaving.

Escape? Perhaps.  
I think I'm just running away.

It hurts to stay, to wait for a sign that would never come.  
But yet it hurts just as much to go.

I don't want to go.  
I really don't.  
Even though I may not hear that voice today.

Tomorrow.  
I may still hear it tomorrow.

Or the next day, and the day after.

-

It is late, it is time.  
He still hasn't come.

My dream is yet again unfulfilled.  
Just like it has been, the past few months of my life.

Empty, longing, hurting…

It's so ironic.

Everyone around me thinks I'm the happiest guy in the world.

They don't see inside.  
They don't see the inside of me.

Fools.

All of them are fools.

I surprise myself.  
I've never been so sarcastic in my life.

So critical, so condescending.

But I don't care.  
It doesn't matter.

Because all I want is to hear that voice again.

I want to hear it today.  
I want to hear it now.

Voices call out to me again, but I know his voice is not.

He isn't even here.  
As much as I want him to be.

So I shut them out.  
I shut the world out.

All these are not important, not as important as he is.

A hand grabs hold of me.  
It pulls me away from the door.

The door that he may walk in through.  
The door that may bring me the sign I've been waiting for.

I don't want to be away from that door.

So I retaliate, I resist.

I don't want to go.  
And you can't make me.

I turn and look.

The door opens, and I hold my breath.  
It closes, but that sign never came.

I wait for my tears to come, but then I realize.  
I don't have any.

Not anymore.

Just like I've lost my spirit, my being.  
I've lost my tears.

Lost to the past, lost to the present, lost to the future.

Future?

Right. Like I even have one.

Maybe I do, but I don't want it.

All I want is my Kuni-chan.  
All I want is my love.  
All I want is my past.

I'll throw away everything I have.  
I'll do anything…anything…

I just want him back.

* * *

**To be continued…**  
Coming up- Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me. 

Yet another fic I've begun without completing the others. :P Seems to be a bad habit I can't stop. Gomen! Just want to try out different styles of writing. So how do you find this one?

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me

**My Life, Our Story**

by akiyume kye

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me**

_Tezuka's POV: Outside the airport_

I see him.

My heart is pumping hard, and I think it's going to explode.

I see his face.  
He is hopeful, he is waiting.

Waiting… just for me.

People around him are pulling him away.  
They are pulling my love away.

I want to run in, and I want to stop them.  
I want to hold my love in my arms and never let him go.

But I just stand there.  
I can't move.

I stare at the phone I hold in my hand.

I remember the times we spent talking over the phone.  
I remember his laughter, I remember his joy.

But I can't remember mine.

My hand brings the phone to my ear.  
I listen, but there is nothing.

Obviously, since I haven't dialed any number at all.

I can feel sweat trickling down my neck.  
The wind out here is blowing so strongly, and my teeth are chattering.

If only my love was here…

He would hold me and keep me warm.  
He would push my hair away and whisper my name.

He is here.

But he is not with me.

People surround him, and I can't seem to see him anymore.

My lips mouth his name, but no sound escapes from my throat.

I stand at the door and plead.

_Turn around! Don't go on that plane! Don't go away!  
Don't leave me, Syuusuke, don't leave me!_

-

My heart aches.

He didn't hear me.

-

Again.

* * *

_Fuji's POV: _

I look up.

Did I hear something?  
Did I hear my love calling?

I turn around, but too many people are blocking me.

They are tearing me away from my Kuni-chan.

I want to run away from all of them.  
I want to scream at their ignorance.

I am hurting, but they don't see it.  
They don't understand me.

They see me, but they don't see my heart.

I hear that voice again.  
Soothing and gentle…

It is calling me to come to him.

My love is calling me back!

He came! He came!

I looked to my right, I looked to my left, but too many people have crowded around me.

I am suffocating, I need air to breathe.  
I need my love, my everything.

_Don't go_, I scream. _Wait for me!  
I'm coming… just wait for me…_

I push my way out of the crowd.  
No one notices that I'm gone.

I quickly run towards the door.  
He is out there, and I'm sure of it.

_My Kuni-chan, love of my life.  
I know you're out there. _

_I'm coming… just wait for me…_

I run. I run till I reach the door.

And then I stop.  
My feet refuse to move any further.

I beg myself to move, to push open that door.

But I can't move.

I am so close. So close to my love.

I can feel him waiting.  
I can feel him watching.

My Kuni-chan. My love, my all.

I know he is there, and I want to see him.  
I want to hear his voice.

But I can't move.

And I hate myself for that.

* * *

**To be continued... **  
Coming up- Chapter 3: Forget Me  
Will Fuji ever meet up with Tezuka before he leaves? Will Tezuka be able to stop him?  
Or will they part as strangers that never meant to be? 

Please R&R!


End file.
